deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Brock Mason
Brock Mason is the leader of the Special Forces and the main antagonist in Dead Rising as well as Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, with the other main antagonist being Carlito Keyes. He led the cleanup operation at Santa Cabeza after the zombie outbreak in the vicinity. He is an emotionless human being, showing no regard for human life, no emotion on the loss of his fellow soldiers, the genocide at Willamette, or the destruction of Santa Cabeza. He sees the cleanup as nothing but a mission that needs to be accomplished no matter the cost. He serves as the game's final psychopath in Overtime Mode. 72 Hour Mode Brock and his team weren't thorough in eliminating the parasite in Santa Cabeza, which leads to another outbreak in Willamette, Colorado. He and his crew are sent to clean up the mess, disposing of zombies and humans alike, although any survivors Frank has rescued will be safe thanks to Otis stealing a military helicopter and getting all of them transported to safety. He appears briefly in a cinematic before the ending of 72 Hour Mode. Overtime Mode As Frank and Isabela attempt to leave Willamette, Brock confronts them in a construction site and they engage in a lengthy battle. Using a tank, Brock rams into Frank's vehicle, destroying it. Frank goes to confront Brock, and they engage in one last hand to hand battle atop Brock's tank. After the intense batle, Frank overpowers Brock and kicks him into a horde of zombies surrounding the tank, killing him. Infinity Mode Brock appears on the heliport at 6:00:00 - 7:00:00 and is unarmed. When killed, he drops two raw meat and two uncooked pizzas. Battle Style Brock Mason is a hand to hand fighter. In the final battle against Brock, Frank will have no weapons or food, therefore it is helpful if to know some of the unarmed attacks Frank can use in order to gain the advantage. Attacks: *His most basic attack is three quick punches and a high kick which can send Frank flying if they catch you while you're jumping. These are easy to avoid by jumping or rolling away. *Brock can also grab Frank and then kick him with a downward swipe with the heel of his boot. *He can also charge at Frank which will send him flying. *His final attack is a stranglehold that will slowly deplete Franks health. You can get out of the stranglehold by wiggling the L stick. If you don't get out of it, he will break Frank's neck killing him no matter how much health Frank has left. Strategies: *A simple way to beat Brock is to have Frank jump kick him over and over until Brock is down (knee drops are also effective). A jump kick can also be followed up by a roundhouse kick for extra damage. *The somersault kick and double lariat also do a good amount of damage if they hit Brock, however, it is likely that he will block it. *Try to avoid being hit off of the tank as the surrounding zombies can hurt Frank if he is grabbed. *Rolling away from Brock can save you some health, but it is more likely you will fall of the tank using this technique. *Brock can also fall off the tank if you dodge his charge, but he climbs up on the tank too quickly for the zombies to cause any damage to him. If Frank falls off of the tank, Brock will not follow. *There is no time limit when fighting Brock so take as much time as you need. Trivia *Frank can photograph Brock laughing for a Drama PP bonus. *He shares some similarities with Raymond Sullivan from Dead Rising 2. They both are well trained hand to hand fighters, fight on a small platform surrounded by zombies and will ruthlessly carry out their mission. *He also shares some similarities with Sgt. Dwight Boykin, being that they both are with the military and are both psychopaths. However, Mason couldn't care less for the men under his command while Boykin appears to have a strong admiration for each soldier, making them opposites in personality. *In Chop Till You Drop, he is still a hand to hand fighter but Frank will have his clothing and weapons. Brock must be disemboweled to kill him. *Brock, Sam, Miguel, & Reginald are the only psychopaths who do not appear in Frank's Notebook. *Excluding the special forces soldiers, Brock, Frank, and Isabela are the only characters who appear in overtime mode. *Brock's theme was composed by Hideki Okugawa and featured on the Dead Rising OST. It was also used for the gameplay trailer for Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *Brock is one of six psychopaths who are killed by zombies, the others being Cletus, Randy, TK and Bibi and Kenny (if you choose to abandon them instead of saving them). *In Infinity Mode, Brock and Steven are the only psychopaths who never spawn in their original location. *Brock's photo is used for the infinity mode achievement. Gallery File:Dead rising brock bust.png Dead rising brock full.png Brock Mason Mask.png|Brock wearing his mask. Brock Mason.png|Brock watches over the mall cleanup. Brock in Tank.png|Brock inside of the tank. Brock on Tank.png|Brock asks Frank to surrender. File:Dead rising overtime mode brock the final battle (4).png Brock 1.png|"As prey, you and your kind are much more stubborn than zombies." Brock VS Frank.png|Frank confronts Brock for the final battle. Brock 2.png|Brock falls to his death. Brock Eaten.png|Brock gets eaten by zombies. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters